


Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

by Kougayon



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Dirty Talk, Improvised Sex Toys, M/M, Married ShuAke, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 07:55:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kougayon/pseuds/Kougayon
Summary: It did look an awful lot like a toy though. It looked to be a good enough length too. Not to mention those beads could probably rub at all his favorite spots pretty well.It’s not his fault the manufacturers had to make it look so inviting.“Desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose” Goro whispered aloud.|| I.E. Goro seriously can’t go a single week without his soon-to-be husband’s presence and resorts to using...something unique to satisfy himself. ||





	Desperate Times Call for Desperate Measures

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo I’m here with yet another spruced-up, old fic I made back in January to post here. The reason for this story is actually quite funny and a little silly. My discord friend sent this image of a weird little water bottle she found in the store and we all started making jokes in chat about how much it looks like a dildo and “lmaoo what if Goro used this.” 
> 
> And I thought to myself... “I could totally write this.” 
> 
> The water bottle for reference:   
<https://m.imgur.com/a/hqHh1wX>

“Dress shirts, pants, toothpaste, deodorant…I think that’s everything” Akira confidently proclaimed as he slammed the metallic lid of his suitcase shut. 

Goro looked at him with a slightly solemn expression as his eyes scanned the room for any excuse to keep him from leaving, “Are you sure…? Erm, what if you don’t have enough clothes? Or perhaps you need one of the-“ 

“Honey…” the curly haired boy interrupted, “You’ve been adding stuff to my luggage for the past hour. My flight is in an hour now I gotta get going. I know you’re just trying to delay me walking out the door.” 

Goro looked down in silence and awkwardly twiddled his thumbs. Only Akira could make him freeze like this through words alone. Both of them always knew exactly what the other is thinking, could see right through them as if they were a glass pane with their thoughts plastered all across. That’s how it’s always been, from the day they met in the TV station, to their fight in the engine room, to the day they reunited in Akira’s hometown high school where they finished their third year, fell into a committed relationship after graduation and moved into their quiet new home together years later, with matching rings adorning both of their fingers for eternity. He can’t hide his true thoughts from him; and right now he really didn’t want Akira to leave for his two week-long business trip. 

Akira must have once again sensed Goro’s inner thoughts as well as the pang in his chest because suddenly the former detective found himself embraced in a familiar warmth. The soft smell of coffee, musk, and fabric softener filling his lungs as he buried his face into Akira’s freshly washed, black button-up. 

“Two weeks is too long. I wish I could go with you…”

Akira pet his hair gently, fingers intertwining with silky, brunette locks, “Believe me, if I could take you with me I absolutely would in a heartbeat; but I’m only reimbursed for a one-guest hotel room.” 

“Mmmph” Goro grumbled into Akira’s shoulder. 

“It’ll be okay, love,” the former phantom thief pulled back to brush his fiancés hair from his eyes and plant a soft kiss to his forehead, “I’ll only be away for two weeks and I’ll definitely call and message you every chance I get.” 

The soft look in Akira’s gray eyes accompanied by his equally delicate smile made Goro’s insides melt. Curly black strands of hair framing his pale yet handsome face. That gentle expression alone was enough to make the other feel at peace. God, he was going to miss him so much. 

“Well, I better get going now if I wanna get to the airport in time.” 

Goro only lifted his head slightly to look at his lover. Eyebrows narrowed downward and his bright auburn eyes just a little bit glassy. He wasn’t sad to the point of crying or anything serious of the sort; but he was a rather funny combination of both glum and grumpy about not being not being able to go with Akira. They had considered booking a flight for himself as well as a room at the hotel Akira was staying in, but unfortunately the prices were far too much and frankly not worth it just for the sake of not having to miss his fiancé for a couple of weeks. 

“Aw, babe, come on,” the thief tilted his head as he spoke, “Don’t go making those sad puppy eyes at me, I’ll miss you too. I’ll be back before you know it!” 

“...Yeah in fourteen days” Goro grumbled. “Work for me is rather slow too and it’s expected to rain quite a bit so it’s not like I can go anywhere… What am I supposed to do in my spare time now?” 

“What am I, chopped liver?!” a familiar whiny voice protested as the black and white cat jumped up on the foyer table next to them, “You still have me you know!” 

“Yeah see? You’ve got Morgana to keep you company while I’m gone at least.” 

The cat flickered his tail and proudly boasted as he went on, “Exactly, we can have lots of fun together! Besides, I bet I’d make way better company anyway~” 

Goro snorted, “Yeah, sure, if you don’t piss in another potted plant during a movie.” 

“Hey!! I told you that was a one-time thing and it was an accident—!” Morgana ceased his fussing at the feeling of Goro reaching up a hand to scratch between his fluffy ears, turning him into a purring mess almost instantly. 

Akira snickered at the sight as he spoke up again, “Alright alright, I have to go now though okay?” 

Goro let out a sigh “Yeah, I know..” 

“I love you, honey.”

“...I love you too.”

The thief tightened his arms around Goro into a hug once more and angled his head to plant a goodbye kiss to his lover’s lips. He turned to scratch under Morgana’s chin to which the creature replied with another purr before the man grabbed his suitcase and finally walked out the front door. 

“Sigh. I suppose it’s just you and me now?” 

“Oh cheer up, it’s only for two weeks.” The cat leaped off the table with grace and ushered Goro into the living room, “C’mon, let’s go put on a movie or something.” 

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  


Just a few days later and Goro was already finding himself missing Akira more and more. 

During his high school days he had rather gotten used to the lonely feelings that plagued him daily. Never having any companions, roommates, or friends to call his own until he met the thieves. However, now he had friends to call his own as well as someone to love with all of his heart. Albeit, most of those friends are either still in Tokyo or equally busy with work and his fiancé is away on a business trip for half a month. He’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel rather lonely coming home from work and not having someone to yell ‘Honey I’m home’ to or vice versa. 

Goro had tried messaging Ryuji to see if he’d want to consider going out for a drink but apparently even he found himself busy. 

It was already approaching midnight when Goro found himself lounging on the couch next to Morgana with a hard drink in hand and wearing a T-shirt and a pair of pajama pants stolen from Akira’s side of the closet. 

“I still don’t see why they’d have a gym teacher fill in as a substitute for an entire math class.” 

“I’m just surprised they’d pick Ryuji of all people to substitute a math class. I mean, have you seen his math test grades from high school?” 

“I didn’t need to. Me and Akira attended the same classes with him for our third years so I got the privilege of seeing his buffoonery first hand.”

Morgana flicked a tail in amusement at the memory of hiding in Akira’s desk during those times, “Remember the time the teacher called on him for an example of a Pi formula and he replied with ‘Apple’?” 

Goro snorted while taking a swig of his whiskey, “How could I possibly forget.” 

Morgana wasn’t bad company in the least, in fact Goro definitely enjoyed spending time with the cat and sharing stories of how their day went and comments on the film currently playing during their late night movie times. However, he couldn’t deny that there was another aspect of Akira’s absence that left Goro missing him even more. 

It’s been an entire week since they’d been able to have sex. 

Goro has never necessarily had trouble getting himself off per say, but obviously a passionate night in bed with the smoking hot man he loves couldn't even be compared to his simple hand nor the collection of colorful sex toys they kept under the bed in a box. Goro had gone through nearly all of them in an attempt to satiate his desires but in the end he still couldn’t shake his craving for his fiancé’s actual dick. Goro internally cursed himself for having such high libido. 

The lewd thoughts returned to Goro’s head at the remembrance of his past few nights alone. Fantasies of Akira on top of him, naked chests pressed together and the warm, tight feeling of something filling him up completely. Their hips moving back and forth in a perfect rhythm, pushing and thrusting against each other every single time. Hands tangled into each other’s hair, pulling, grabbing, and scratching whatever their fingers could. Lips swollen from kissing pressing and licking and biting marks all across his neck. Akira’s lavish sounds of arousal pronouncing hotly against his ear. Sounds of his name being called breathlessly over and over again as they both approached their climaxes.

“Hey, Goro?” 

The brunette snapped out of his daze with a choked sound reverberating in his throat at the realization that he’d been fantasizing on the couch next to Morgana of all times. 

“You okay..?”

“O-Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just thinking about...work” Goro lied as he set his whiskey glass down and grabbed for the plastic bottle of water to chug at instead. He should’ve known better than to drink something with aphrodisiac-like effects such as alcohol during a movie night when he’s this high strung on sexual urges. How humiliating. Hopefully Morgana didn’t catch on to Goro suddenly holding a pillow over his crotch. 

“Oh yeah, by the way, Goro…” Goro looked down at the fuzzy creature while still downing the bottle, “I’ve been meaning to ask, what’s with that weird water bottle you bought?” 

“Hm?” The man finally plucked his lips from the bottle’s nozzle to stare at it entirely. 

The bottle was made out of a clear plastic with ridges engraved onto the sides for grip. The unscrewable purple lid at the top with a retractable nozzle poking out for drinking. It was just the same as any other reusable, plastic sports bottle except for one small feature: connecting to the underside of the lid and dipping into the inside of the bottle was an also purple filter. Unlike usual sports bottles, the filter on this one was rather long and fashioned into a bead-like shape of rubber balls stuck to each other. 

Now that Goro took a good look at it, it did seem...somewhat inappropriate. 

“Oh uh, this is just something Akira bought right before his trip I believe. I thought it looked weird too and his odd little giggles when he handed it to me didn’t make it any better.” 

Morgana squinted at that, “That’s why I was wondering about it. Now that I think about it, why would it look like that? It kinda looks one of those weird, long, rubber objects we used to see when we passed by window shops in Shinju-“ 

“Okay that’s enough, I’m going to bed” Goro said suspiciously fast as he got up from his spot on the couch, grabbed his water bottle out of sight and hastily climbed upstairs to him and Akira’s bedroom, leaving a confused Morgana on the couch, alone. The cat debated on following him but shrugged and returned to watching the movie still currently playing. 

  
  


* * *

  
  


Upstairs, behind a now locked bedroom door, Goro stripped his T-shirt, kicked off the borrowed pajama pants and grabbed the bottle of lube from the nightstand before jumping into bed wearing only his boxers. 

Half-sitting, half-lying atop the covers with his back pressed against the pillows, his legs sprawled out as his fingers ghosted across his stomach to pull at the waistband of his underwear. He dipped a hand into his boxers and sighed deeply at the feeling of contact with his erection. He was already so hard and needy just from simply thinking about Akira. He missed him so much. Oh how Goro wished he could be here right now, to hear him moan at feeling of his hand tightening around his cock, to watch him move up and down along his length, stroking in a slow yet sensual manner as he called and begged for Akira’s name. He wondered if Akira would sit and enjoy the show displayed before him, or perhaps he would lose patience and pin Goro against the bed while he fucked him breathlessly. 

Suddenly Goro began to feels his ass ache in anticipation. He wanted to be filled. To be fucked into submission while hearing Akira’s sweet voice and moans batter against his lips, ears, neck, or anywhere his lover could get to. 

The toys were not enough. He needed Akira’s dick more than ever. Or at the very least, a new feeling. Something that can reach deep inside him and hit him in all the right places. Something he can close his eyes to and pretend to be getting fucked with it by Akira. But he had nothing of the sort. 

Horribly enough, Goro’s eyes wandered over to the nightstand where the water bottle from the topic of discussion earlier sat. 

“....”

It did look an awful lot like a toy though. It looked to be a good enough length too. Not to mention those beads could probably rub at all his favorite spots pretty well. 

It’s not his fault the manufacturers had to make it look so inviting. 

“Desperate times call for desperate measures, I suppose” Goro whispered aloud to no one in particular as he leaned over from his position on the bed to snag the empty bottle. 

He unscrewed the lid and carelessly tossed the actual bottle to the side somewhere. The brunette curiously held the filter part up to his face to examine it better. Poking at the beads and running his thin fingers up and down the rubber shaft of it. It was surprisingly smooth all around with no creases anywhere. It bent fairly easily in his hands too which would make it maneuverable at least. Plus it was a good length as well, long enough to reach pretty deep inside of him. 

I can’t believe I’m so horny for cock that I’ve actually stooped to using common household items as dildos. 

Goro took up the bottle of lube and squeezed a generous amount onto the purple beads. Thankfully this thing was thin enough that Goro wouldn’t need any serious prepping. 

He slid his boxers over his bottom and down to his ankles where he kicked them into the floor. 

Spreading his legs apart further, he lined up the beads with his entrance and slowly pushed in. He let out a sigh at the feeling of the first bead entering him. It wasn't too bad. The smooth rubber coated with slick lube made for a fairly easy insertion. Feeling surprisingly good, he continued his pushing up to the third bead and felt his hole begin to clench around it already. It wasn’t enough though. He needed more. He needed to be absolutely satisfied. 

Goro gripped the base of the filter and pushed the beads all the way in, hitting against his prostate almost instantly and causing the brunette to let out a loud moan. 

“F-uck…” 

With his other hand stroking his cock, Goro proceeds to move to beads back and forth at his leisure. The smooth, rubber balls rubbing and rolling deliciously against his sweet spot every time. His thumb rubbing over the tip of his cock, coating his hands and shaft in mixtures if pre cum and lubricant as he called out Akira’s name under his breath. Heat spread throughout his entire body as waves of pleasure course all throughout him down to his very core. It was such a perfect piece of self created bliss. 

If felt good. 

It felt so, so, good- 

RING RING RING

“AH-!!“ 

Goro, who was so caught up in his bliss was startled by the sound if his phone ringing out of nowhere. He begrudgingly removed his hand from the beads to reach for his phone lying on the covers next to him. 

Incoming Call from Smoochems

Even in panic mode Goro still never ceased to question why Akira put that in as his contact name. 

Oh God, oh God— why is he calling at a time like this? This is so embarrassing...

Goro has little choice though and pressed the button to answer, putting the call on speaker phone and doing his best to steady his breathing as he spoke. 

“H-Hello?”

“Hey, babe, thought I’d call you for a bit. Sorry it’s so late haha, work was keeping me busy for a pretty long while.”

Goro was trying desperately not to make any suspicious sounds. It’s bad enough he’s masturbating with a literal water bottle filter because he couldn’t stand to be away from Akira for so long, but if his fiancé knew what he was doing he’d never hear the end of it. 

“Oh hey-y… how'd everything..go?” Goro steadied his breathing as he spoke, well aware of the rubber beads still pushed up against his prostate.

“Pfft, boring. All we did was sit in some room and listen to one of the Diet members’ obnoxious presentations. Honestly I forget what it was even about, he carried on for so long haha” Akira soft, breathy laugh went straight to Goro’s aching dick. 

“That’s… hah, that does sound pretty boring haha..” He wasn’t sure how long he could keep this up. 

God it was bad enough that Goro had a makeshift dildo rubbing up into him but now he had to hear Akira’s voice accompany the feeling. He couldn’t deny though that his fiancés voice alone was making his dick strain even harder and his ass ache for more. 

Actually, maybe this was perfect. Maybe he could just…

“Tell me more about your uh, day, darling” Goro breathed while tightening around his dick once more in anticipation, “How is the hotel room?”

“Oh, it’s pretty spacious and nice actually. There’s a balcony with a view.”

Goro resumed stroking himself and moving the beads in their previous back and forth motion against his prostate, all while savoring in the sounds of Akira’s low, intoxicating voice speaking right into his ear.

Goro mindlessly mumbled in reply, anything to entice Akira into continuing, “Really..? What else is there?” 

“Well, the bed is also pretty huge too. It’s got more than enough space to fit the two of us.”

“Yeah?” God this felt so good. Akira’s voice alone did so many things to the brunette. 

“But enough about me, how has my beautiful fiancé been doing without his equally sexy fiancé for a week, huh?” Akira’s tone lowered more and more as he spoke, causing Goro to twitch in his hand and clench around the beads. 

“Ohh— I’m...doing just fine.” 

“That’s good… You try that whiskey we bought the other day?”

“Uh-huh…” So close already. Christ, how can one man’s voice be this sexy? The brunette was so agonizingly close to his release. He could barely even register his fiancés words. All he could do was focus on the delicious tone and imagine Akira whispering all of it to him as he fucked him just like the beads are doing. 

“It’s great right? That hot burning feeling it leaves in your throat that is,” Goro bucked his hips into his hand at Akira’s words, “You must feel really good right now.”

“Y-Yeah..” 

So close, so close, so close.

“Mm that’s good,” he purred. “Hey, darling?” 

Just a little bit more…

“Yeah..?”

So fucking close. 

“If you wanted to call me just to get off to my voice, you could’ve just said so you know.” 

Goro’s hands stopped their movements almost instantly and he froze. 

Akira laughed, “What? Did you think I wouldn’t notice all that stuttering and abnormal breathing you were doing?” 

“Uh…” 

Well this was...embarrassing. Goro had initially tried so hard to maintain his tone as well as his erratic breathing but apparently at one point he must have lost himself somewhere in his pleasure. There really is no hiding from Akira’s keen senses. 

“Come on, don’t go getting all shy on me now” Akira purred into the speaker, “Facecam with me, baby. I want to see what toy you’re using.” 

Goro felt himself begin to sweat. Normally, the former detective would jump all over the very mention of the idea; however this time was different. He wasn’t using a normal toy. He was using a god a damn water bottle filter of all things. It’d be nothing short of humiliating to be seen like this, even by someone like Akira- No, especially because it’s Akira. The thought of the brunette being so desperate for cock that he would stoop to using a common household object to do the job. Goro would never hear the end of it. 

“I’m...not decent.”

Akira purred, “Come on, sweetheart, don’t be shy, I just want to see that beautiful ass get fucked for me.” 

Goro remained silent. For a moment he considered grabbing another toy to replace the sort-of one in his hands but the beads felt so much better, especially coupled with Akira’s sweet voice. He still didn’t want to be seen with it though. It was all far too embarrassing. 

After a long pause the thief finally speaks up, “If you don’t turn on the facecam and show me what you’re working with, then I guess there’s no need for me to keep talking right?” 

“H-Huh?” Goro gasped with a little panic in his voice, “What do you mean?”

Now it was Akira who fell silent. 

“Akira?” 

Still no response. 

Goro wasn’t the type to beg nor give in but he craved his release badly. The movements of the toy and his hand combined with the lustful voice of his fiancé felt so incredible. He wanted more. He needed more. 

“Akira, please…” 

Complete silence. 

Damn him.

“Ugh, fine! Just don’t laugh okay?”

Goro heard a bit of movement on the other line as a confirmation that he had been heard and that Akira was waiting patiently. 

I can’t believe this is actually happening, it feels too ridiculous. All this because I couldn’t resist getting dicked for one week. 

Goro sat up on his hands and knees and crawled over from his spot against the pillows to the center of the large bed. Reaching over to prop his phone against the pillows, he pressed the video cam button and readjusted his position with his back arched and head resting against his forearms, ass sticking high up in the air to

show the long purple filter clenched between a ring of muscle as he stared at the phone with a furious blush. 

“There, happy?”

Barely a moment later, Goro hears a sudden burst of laughter booming from the speaker as Akira’s own facecam was turned on to show him grinning like the moron he is. The brunette finds his blush deepen an even more furious red as he face scrunches up into a pout. 

“Ha! I knew it! You missed my dick so much you’d fuck yourself on every object in the house!” Akira boasted with his signature deep, guttural laugh. 

Goro narrowed his eyes and childishly hid his face in the covers, “It’s not funny.”

“Aw come on, babe don’t be like that. I think it’s adorable,” Akira’s playful smile transitioned into a suggestive smirk, “...Plus I’d love to see exactly how you put it to use.” 

The brunette lifted his head slightly to peak at the curly haired man on his phone screen. 

“I promised I’d reward you too, didn’t I? Come on, let me get my pretty little prince off.” 

Goro considered for a moment before mumbling a response, “...Okay, fine.” 

“Good,” Akira’s voice returned to the familiar low, dark tone from before, “Now then, turn so I can get a better angle. I want a perfect view of you fucking yourself to my voice.” 

With a whine, the brunette shifted his position once more so that his ass was face the camera more clearly, poking straight out and wiggling with the toy still inside. 

Goro heard the faint sound of a belt unbuckling on the other end of the line, “Fuck yourself, slowly.” 

The former detective did as he was told and reached behind him to grab at the edge of the beads and proceeded to move them in and out at an agonizingly slow pace. “Yeah, just like that, don’t move any faster. I wanna enjoy this” Akira commanded.

Goro whimpered and whined at the torturous feeling of his prostate only being slightly brushed against. His dick was already leaking so much and dripping pre cum onto the clean covers. All he could do was wiggle his ass side to side and look to the camera at Akira’s smug face to whimper for more. 

“Akira...please..” Goro moaned. 

“Please what?” Said Akira as he leisurely stroked his own dick. 

“Please...let me fuck myself faster.”

“God, you look so hot like this” Akira hummed in appreciation, “Hm, well since you asked so nicely… I guess I can let you go a little faster.”

Goro began moving the toy in and out at a quicker pace. His hips moving back and forth against his thrusts to create more friction against his tight insides.

“You’re so beautiful, Goro. I love watching you pleasure yourself for me. I could enjoy this all night.” Everything felt incredible, from the round rubber balls massaging his insides, to cool air hitting against his naked backside, all while Akira praises him and encourages him to continue his performance. Goro could feel heat begin to pool in his stomach as he dick strained and twitched against his thigh. Everything was perfect. He never wanted it to end but at the same time his release was practically calling to him. His aching dick begging to be touched. 

“Akira…”

“Yes, love?” Goro could hear how breathless his fiancé had become as well in such a short time. 

“Please let me touch myself, I want to cum so bad” the brunette’s voice cracked during those last few words. 

“Hmm.” Akira hummed nonchalantly while listening to the other beg for permission. “Akira, please I need more so bad I can’t take it anymore. I feel like I’m going to explode.”

The sound of soft yet battered breaths emanated from the phone sitting across the bed. Akira was probably getting close too. Goro imagines he must have been pent up as well from being away on his trip, even if just for a few days. 

“Sit back, I want to see you cum all over yourself like the dirty whore you are” Akira practically growled while thrusting into his hand. 

The man once again did as he was ordered and carefully repositioned himself to be half-sitting half-lying in front of the camera, his hands still holding onto the toy and thrusting in and out of himself. From this view, his fiancé was now able to see everything. Goro’s strained and twitching cock bobbing against his stomach every time he roughly fucked himself on the toy. “God I wish I could fuck you right now. I wish I could pound your ass until you couldn’t walk, bite all over your face and neck, suck your cute nipples, kiss you until your lips were swollen…” 

Akira’s words of praise and fantasy only served to edge Goro closer to his release. 

“Touch yourself, love, cum for me.” 

Goro wasted no time and grasped his cock to stroke it quickly and roughly, a loud groan escaping his lips while his other hand was still moving the beads to beat against his sweet spot with relentless force. He bucked his hips into his hand in a non-stop chase for more and more friction as he bit his lip, closed his eyes, and practically screamed his fiancés name. “Akira, Akira, Akira-!!” 

“F-Fuck-Goro…s-shit I can’t—”

“Akira, I’m cumming-!!” Goro clenched around the beads and gave his cock one final squeeze and erupted all over his chest and stomach. His fingers becoming drenched in a wet mixture cum and lube. 

After a minute, when his breathing finally began to slow, he opened his eyes to see the most blissful expression plastered on his lover’s face. 

“Good?” Akira panted.

“...Amazing.” Goro uttered breathlessly “Thank you.”

“No need to thank me, darling, it’s my pleasure” the thief winked at him. 

Goro slowly pulled the purple beads out from his ass despite cringing at how sensitive he was now, and held the wetly covered filter in front of the camera. 

“I should...probably wash this.” 

“Don’t,” Akira grinned at Goro’s slightly surprised face, “In fact, I think I have a preferred water bottle for around the house now, actually.” 

“You’re disgusting.” 


End file.
